The Writings In Gold
by IceAmethyst
Summary: RH. Hermione writes a letter to Ron explaining her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I broke down and have decided to write a *GASP* H/R fluff piece. *Mumbles. * I am so sorry H/H fans! I have let you down! But not to fear! I will only be doing this once or twice... depending on if I'm in the mood. Oh well... here goes!   
  
  
****************************  
  
Fresh in my mind, after almost all night thinking about it, I can still remember Ron's reaction when I showed up at the Yule Ball with Viktor. I relished the moment. It serves him right for treating me like garbage for the past four years. Still… I had to feel some sympathy as he danced with that no-good Padma Patil. And poor Ron has no idea how I really feel about him, either. Which is a shame because I love him so much it hurts. Well, that was nice. Just go right ahead, Hermione, and just spill it all so you can suffer more heartbreaks. I sighed deeply. Viktor was nice, but he wasn't what I was looking for. And obviously he felt the same as he dumped me after everyone had left. Then there was Harry. I'm not good enough obviously for that prat. He decided he'd rather devote his time to that sleazy Parvati. No one would ever feel the same way about me that I feel about Ron. Ron probably would rather throw himself off a cliff with knives sticking out of his eyeballs than even take a second glance to notice I was there and realize I was what he was looking for. I sighed again. All this thinking about sadness was making my eyes water. I couldn't help myself as tears spilled over my cheeks and onto the clean bedspread. I cried in silence for ten minutes before Lavender, Miss Brown-nose herself, opened the hangings of my bed and found me sniffling.  
  
"What are you crying about? I've been listening to you snivel for the past ten minutes." She whined. She had on a facemask and cucumbers on her eyes.  
  
"Go away." I said, closing the curtains curtly and threw myself on the pillows.  
  
"Fine, be that way. I'm here if you ever need help." She said, somewhat more sympathetic than what she was.  
  
I ignored her to my full extent.   
  
When I'm upset, I usually write in my diary. But since I'd filled up all the pages with my past anger, or angst, or happiness, or sadness, I could no longer do that. So now I've taken up descriptive writing. I've always written stories, but they are mere childish fantasies about princesses who always get the guy. The handsome one, that is. I've learned life is no fairytale.  
  
I pulled out a piece of old parchment and pen and ink. I thought for a moment. Then I realized Ron didn't have to know I liked him. I could write an anonymous letter to him, explaining all my feelings!   
  
"Hermione, you genius!" I muttered excitedly to myself.  
  
I pondered on how to start this, and I simply stated:  
  
Dear Ron,   
  
I need more, but… not a bad start to a letter. I thought again on how to say all my feelings in a sort of non-rushed fashion.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Every day, I see you   
  
  
That's terrible. All the feelings in me have poetic meaning just bursting to get out and that's all I come up with?  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
In the mists of the future,  
There was a lass  
With lips of red, and hair of brass  
Known by her knowledge, beauty and grace  
She has the spirit, made of lace.  
Her love has gone, so far away  
And waits for his return each day.  
Days grow heavy and nights grow cold,  
The once-young lass is turning old.  
"Love kept me faithful, kept me strong  
He loved me all life long  
Love fades and dies away,  
Like the flower, which wilts in dusk, not day"  
  
  
Ron, you are the reason I am put on the Earth. If I don't live with you for the eternity of life, I don't live. Please, say you're mine.  
  
(A/N: Just to inform you. That was the worst piece of poetry I've ever concocted J I'm no Shakespeare. So don't flame because the poem sucked. I don't do poetry J)  
  
Perfect! It's not my best work, but it is excellent, in my opinion. I added the last bit:  
  
Ron, you are the reason I am put on the Earth. If I don't live with you for the eternity of life, I don't live. Please, say you're mine.  
  
I read it over once more:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
In the mists of the future,  
There was a lass  
With lips of red, and hair of brass  
Known by her knowledge, beauty and grace  
She has the spirit, made of lace.  
Her love has gone, so far away  
And waits for his return each day.  
Days grow heavy and nights grow cold,  
The once-young lass is turning old.  
"Love kept me faithful, kept me strong  
He loved me all life long  
Love fades and dies away,  
Like the flower, which wilts in dusk, not day"  
  
  
Ron, you are the reason I am put on the Earth. If I don't live with you for the eternity of life, I don't live. Please, say you're mine.  
  
  
  
I kissed the parchment and enchanted it so the writing was gold. I folded it and placed it under my pillow.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"It's so sappy!"  
  
"I think it's so beautiful and nice to think of someone as much as this girl did."  
  
I heard snatches of conversations as I walked towards Gryffindor table that morning.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked as I settled in between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Some nutcase sent Ron a love note!" Harry crowed, snatching it from Dean and Seamus who were reading over it and laughing hysterically.   
  
I felt my breath go short, and almost stop when I saw a glint of gold.  
  
"W-where'd you get that?" I asked faintly.  
  
"Lavender brought it down from the Girl's Dorm. She found it on the floor." Ron said.  
  
"How are your reactions to this?" I asked, actually dying to know.  
He shrugged. " I really want to know who it's from in the first place. It's really weird no one signed it."  
  
"Yeah, really funny." I said, still nervous.  
  
"The whole school's been buzzing about it!" Harry said.  
  
"I'll bet they have." I muttered.  
  
I'm ruined. No one was supposed to see it! I just wrote it so I could see how it looked on paper, not actually thinking someone stupid enough would give it to Ron!  
  
"Wonder who this lass chick is?" Harry asked, re-reading it.  
  
"Probably a metaphor." I answered shortly.  
  
"Good point!" Harry said.  
  
"D'ya think we should try some handwriting tests?" Ron asked. "I really want to find out who wrote it!"  
  
Oh perfect. Now they'd definitely find out it was I.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well…." I said  
  
"Is there something you know about this you don't want to share?" Ron asked.   
  
Oh, how could I lie to you, Ron Weasley? I wish you knew!  
  
He looked at me, almost like he was x-raying me. I prayed he would find out it was I and leap to his feet in joy.  
  
"N-no. I have to go." I said hurriedly. In my haste, I dropped a roll of our Charms homework.  
  
  
Oooh! Suspense! What do you think Harry and Ron will do with this important piece of handwriting? Obviously Hermione has something to hide…  
  
© IceAmethyst. All plots belong to me. All characters belong to JKRowling.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I rushed into the library and quickly buried myself under a pile of nearby books before anyone could search for me.  
  
Too late, someone already was thinking this early in the morning.  
  
Unfortunately, it was Ron.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron called.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Hermione, you can't hide forever, you know." Ron said, his footsteps echoing in the empty library.  
  
I still didn't reply.  
  
"There really isn't anything you should be afraid of!" Ron said, getting irritated.  
  
"Yes there is." I squeaked.  
  
"Where are you?" He asked.  
  
"Over by this large pile of books." I said, shoving one off the top so he'd hear the noise.  
  
I could see the top of his head as he jogged over.  
  
"Hermione, come here." He said, taking my hand.  
  
He sat me down on a leather chair by the entrance.  
  
"What do you know that I don't about this mysterious gold letter?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know anything about the gold letter. Someone must really like you though!" I said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, someone must. To go through all that trouble." He admitted.  
  
I nodded eagerly.  
  
"Say… look at this letter, and look at your Charms homework." He said slyly.  
  
I gulped and took them from him.  
  
"T-they look nothing alike. Look at how this person dots their 'i'." I stammered.  
  
"Perhaps you're right… perhaps they do look nothing alike." He said, and he took them from me in a mourning fashion. He was trying to trick me.  
  
I can't let him trick me. I can't let him trick me. I can't let him trick me! I thought.  
  
"Ron?" I asked as he left.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, still standing in his 'walking' position.  
  
"There… is something I know you don't." I confessed.  
  
I could almost detect a glint of victory and love in his eyes.  
  
"Go on." He said.  
  
"I know who wrote the letter." I said, dangerously close to tears.  
  
"Who?" He said softly.  
  
"It was I." I said barely above a whisper. Tears spilled over as I quickly hid my face from him.  
  
"I knew it was you!" Ron said joyfully.  
  
"How can you be so happy about this?" I said, still drying my eyes.  
  
"Well… maybe I can't put into words how I feel about you, but maybe this'll do it."  
  
He moved so his face was visible to mine. He cupped his hand under my chin and lifted my face towards his. It was the most beautiful moment of my life. All thoughts and feelings whirled around me as we kissed. I broke it when I heard a noise.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, breathless.  
  
"Nothing." I said.  
  
"I love you, Herm."  
  
"Love you too, Ron."  
  
  
© IceAmethyst. All plotlines belong to me. Characters belong to JKRowling.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
